


Agent

by CitizenT



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Otabek Altin/ Yuri Plisetsky, F/F, F/M, Fights, M/M, Mentions of Non-Graphic Violence, Otabek is a Sleeper Agent for Talon, Overwatch AU, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017, Yuri is a Sleeper Agent for Talon, this is just an intro thing, wait for the other overwatch au fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitizenT/pseuds/CitizenT
Summary: Day 3 of Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017 - Yuri in an Alternate Universe





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ahoj from the Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268615) by [MeltdownerKnight17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17). 



> Disclaimer that this is not how Talon canonically is as far as the current lore goes. The way I describe Talon is how I see them operating for this story in particular.

The Omnic Crisis hit Yuri’s hometown of Kyzyl hard. His father was sent to the front lines to push the Omnics back, but never came home. Even though he is classified as Missing In Action, Yuri knows his father is dead. His mother died protecting Yuri. She died so he could run from the Omnics that were destroying Kyzyl and he ran as far as he could, into whatever city he could find that was far away from home. He was only seven years old. Seven years old with no family, running to God knows where.

It was so cold. Of course the Omnics attacked when the harsh winter was coming when Yuri’s small frame wasn’t good at helping him weather the storm. There was a small village that he found refuge in, staying next to a big fire in the center of the town. He fell asleep there, as close to the fire as he could stand.

When he woke the next morning, he had been moved. He was no longer in the village, but in an aircraft. Someone had given him a proper thermal jacket, thermal pants and warm boots and he was strapped to a seat near the front of the plane. He looked to his right, seeing other children strapped to seats and asleep. Some children were awake and talking amongst themselves, others had little juice or milk boxes in their hands.

“ Где я?” Yuri asked, having to shout over the sound of the plane engine.

“Самолет,” a girl sitting across from Yuri replied.

“Я был в деревне, почему я здесь сейчас?” Yuri asked her, wiggling around in his seat.

“Мы все были в деревнях, мы не знаем, куда мы идем,” a boy to Yuri’s right said. 

“Вниманию пассажиров мы скоро высадимся,” a robotic voice spoke over the loudspeakers in the plane. 

Yuri took one final look around the plane. There were boys and girls of all ages, but most of them were around his age. A moment later, he could feel the impact of the plane touching ground. After a few minutes, the straps around all the children released and the sleeping children were woken up. 

Three people came from the cockpit of the plane. A man wearing an aviator’s helmet, goggles and a military pilot’s uniform, a man dressed as a German soldier, and a woman with pale blue skin, a sniper rifle in hand. The trio walked to the door of the aircraft as it slowly opened, letting in the mid-morning light.

“Come, children,” the woman spoke, gesturing to the exit. 

Yuri didn’t understand what she said, only noticed the French accent. The children all stepped onto the tarmac and divided into boys and girls. Yuri was near the back of the boys line when they were led through what looked like a small city into a big, shiny building. Yuri figured this might as well be his new home. Maybe children abandoned by war were brought here for a better life.

 

\--

 

Yuri was 16 years of age. His assumption from his younger years was somewhat correct; children of war, from all over the world, were brought to this little city, called Aldham, for a better life. Some, however, did not get to stay here. All children aged from nine to eleven were trained for battle. At twelve, each child fought to the death to be placed in a Talon program. From there, at 14, the children were hand picked by the leaders of Talon to be specially trained. Yuri made it past the fighting and through basic training afterwards. He was picked by Widowmaker, the woman from the aircraft that picked him up.

Yuri doesn’t remember much from after he was chosen. Whenever he asks, he’s told it’s classified information. When he asks about his father, he’s told it’s classified. Everything was classified and he  _ hated _ it. Hell, even those who Reaper chose were classified. You saw them, but you never knew who they were or what they did.

Everyone went by codename. Yuri was Talon Agent Yurotchki, or just Yurotchki. It reminded him so much of his grandfather calling him Yuratchka when he was still around. No one really knew  _ why _ they were given codenames when everyone called each other by last names, especially the boys. Yuri didn’t hear his actual name often unless it was by the girls that were chosen by Widowmaker.

Currently, Yuri was sent on a mission to steal information from Lijang Tower in China. There were few agents that were part of the group sent on the mission. Some were part of the Widowmaker ‘cohort’, some were part of the Reaper ‘cohort’. From what he was told, only Widowmaker and Reaper’s best agents were to be part of this mission. Normally, Yuri was part of bigger missions, ones that required some of Widowmaker’s agents and basically half of Reaper’s. He didn’t dare ask why he was part of a smaller group, because asking too many questions got you demoted. He was so high up in rank, he wasn’t willing to let that go just to ask  questions.

“We will be landing shortly. All Agents stand by,” the robotic voice, Alke, announced. Yuri and the other agents took off their straps, grabbed their guns and stood. They held onto rails overhead as they landed. Reaper and Widowmaker stepped out of the cockpit and all of the agents stood at attention, ready for command. 

“At ease, Agents,” Reaper ordered. The agents stood down, following Reaper and Widowmaker out of the plane.

“Alright. Landuyt, Sanchez, Plisetsky, Xiao. You’re with me, the rest of you are with Widowmaker,” Reaper ordered, pointing to each person he called. 

Yuri took a shaky breath. He had never interacted with Reaper before, but he’s heard stories. Reaper was part of Blackwatch and had technically died at the Swiss Headquarters. There were many theories as to why he wasn’t actually dead that ranged from resurrection, never actually died, previously sold his soul to the Devil, a freak science experiment or that he was just so evil he couldn’t die. From what he heard from older agents, the only people who knew the answer were Widowmaker and a small handful of Overwatch agents.

Reaper and Widowmaker were to infiltrate Lijang Tower to gain information for something Yuri didn’t know about. He and the other agents were there as backup in case the mission went awry. They weren’t expecting trouble, but it was better to be safe than sorry. They were instructed not to kill, only to subdue by any means necessary. Whether it be knocking guards out, taking away radios and locking them in rooms, or putting guards to sleep in various ways they were taught, it didn’t matter. Two of Reaper’s boys followed him to keep guard while they stole what information they needed, while Yuri and the other boy, Xiao, remained stationed at the entrances nearby. Widowmaker and her agents were somewhere else in the building, disabling the cameras.

“Agent Yurotchki and Bandit, you have Lijang security headed your way. Be advised and alert,” another agent, Scout, whispered over the comms. Yuri hid behind a large potted plant, his small frame going unnoticed. He pulled out a small dart gun from his holster, ready to sleep dart any Lijang security that came by.

He heard them before he saw them. Judging by their footsteps, there was at least three of them. All of them armed. He waited until they were almost out of sight before firing. The dart only grazed one of the security guards faces.  _ He missed. How?! He was one of the best shots! How could he miss that shot?! _ The guards all whipped around, guns drawn.

“Reveal yourself!” the middle guard shouted.

“Why do I hear guards shouting?” Reaper spoke over the comms. Yuri was frozen with shock.  _ Reaper was going to kill him if Widowmaker didn’t do it first. _

“Yurotchki fucked up the shot,” Xiao whispered.  _ What the fuck, Xiao?! _

The security guard on the right had moved towards Yuri. He shrunk back behind the plant as much as he could and pulled his face mask up, only leaving his eyes exposed, covered his mouth with his hand and held his breath. If this guard saw him, he was dead. He turned his comms off, being mindful of the click it always made when it was switched off.

Somewhere else in the building, there was a loud crash. It sounded like something smashed through glass.  _ Who else was here? _ It was only supposed to be Reaper, Widowmaker and the six agents they brought with them. 

“Calling all guards! There’s a team of terrorists in the main hall!” someone yelled over the guards’ radios. It had to be whoever crashed through the window. Yuri and the rest of Reaper’s team were in the west corridor, Widowmaker was in the north.

“Reaper, we are done over here. We will meet at the rendezvous when you are done,” Widowmaker voiced over the radio. 

“Five minutes,” Reaper growled.

“Uhh, Commander? Overwatch agents are here,” agent Scout called over his radio.  _ Overwatch?! _

“Kill on sight,” Reaper ordered. 

Four minutes later he stepped out of the room he was in, Sanchez and Landuyt in tow. The guard that stayed was knocked out by Landuyt. Yuri stood at attention, ready for an order from Reaper. The tall man stood in front of Yuri, looking him up and down.

“You failed, Plisetsky,” Reaper spoke before shooting Yuri in the thigh with Sanchez’s gun. 

Yuri cried out, falling to the ground.  _ Is this what happens when you fail a mission? _ Yuri  _ had _ to try to redeem himself. Being part of Talon was all he had, he  _ needed _ to be part of Talon. He grabbed his gun and began to drag himself from the corridor into the main room. He sat on a small flight of stairs, pulled his gun in position and aimed. He couldn’t focus his shot from the pain in his leg. He dropped his gun and tried to put pressure on his leg to no avail. All he could do was sit and watch the fight that broke out between the Overwatch agents that arrived, the Lijang guards, and Reaper and the other agents.

The Overwatch team worked almost as one entity, two agents in particular. They moved completely in sync, never moving out of step. He recognizes it vaguely, only hearing about it from Widowmaker. Former Talon agents that went rogue and joined Overwatch. They were Reaper’s best and worked as one unit. Agents Demon and Bulldog. He saw other Overwatch agents like Winston, McCree, Soldier: 76, Hanzo, and Ana Amari. He’s heard story after story about these agents. He knew their abilities, he knew what they did, he knew what they were to Overwatch. 

“Чертов ад,” Yuri groaned. He was going to die here, whether it be by Reaper coming back, an Overwatch agent killing him, or a Lijang guard killing him. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. This was it for him. It had to be. All he could hear was gunfire and shouting. He looked over to see Hanzo aim his bow, shout something in Japanese and fire. His arrow hit a pillar and two bright blue, almost white, dragons emerged, circling around each other, killing Lijang guards almost instantaneously. The light must have caused Yuri to be seen because McCree was coming towards him. This was his killer. 

“Hey kid, you alright?” he asked. Yuri looked up at him and shook his head. 

“Очевидно, что я не в порядке, Ковбой,” Yuri spat.

“Now listen here, I dunno what'n the hell you said, but I’m tryna help ya out,” McCree retorted. “Ya got a name, kid?”

“Yurotchki,” Yuri stated.

“That’s an odd name there, kid, now what happened to ya?” McCree asked. 

Someone shot in their direction, barely missing McCree. He whipped around and stood in front of Yuri, pulling his pistol out. Yuri covered his ears as McCree said something lowly, and hit a few of the Talon agents dead on, killing them instantly. He got Xiao, Reid, and Slayton, leaving Reaper and Widowmaker with only three agents to protect them. They retreated into their pickup aircraft, leaving Yuri behind.

“No!” Yuri shouted, pulling himself up and dragging himself down the stairs.  _ They couldn’t leave him! _ He fell when he reached the bottom of the stairs because he had nothing to hold onto. He cried out and held his leg.

“Jesus kid, you shouldn’t be runnin’ on that leg a’ yours,” McCree said, calling the other Overwatch agents over. Demon and Bulldog were first.

“Of course Reaper leaves another one of his agents,” The boy with blue hair spoke, shaking his head.

“He wasn’t one of his,” the boy with the undercut said. 

Yuri’s head was spinning and his vision was turning black. The last thing he heard before blacking out was, “Oh shit, Ana! Get over here!”

 

\--

 

Yuri woke on an aircraft, strapped in a seat, much like when Talon first found him. His head was foggy. He looked down to see that he was stripped of his gear and was in a pair of shorts. His leg was wrapped snugly, no longer bleeding.

“Hey Ana, kid’s awake,” someone said. Their voice was very low, almost a whisper. A woman stood in front of him, an eye patch over her right eye and the eye of Ra tattooed under her left. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked calmly, keeping her voice low.

“Like shit,” Yuri responded. The woman nodded.

“That Gabriel. I’m surprised he didn’t kill you,” she said, shaking her head.

“When he comes to dropping an agent, he’ll leave them for someone else,” the blue-haired boy said. 

“Заткнись, демон,” Yuri spat. The blue-haired boy laughed.

“Listen kid, my name wasn’t Demon. I was Bulldog. Demon was my boy Otabek,” Bulldog spoke, jerking his thumb over at the boy with the undercut who waved.

“Kid said his name’s Yuratchko or somethin’ like that,” McCree said.

“Yurotchki,” Yuri corrected. McCree shrugged. 

“Same thing,” McCree drawled.

“What’s your story then,  _ Yurotchki _ ?” Bulldog questioned. “Where did Talon find you?”

“Почему я должен говорить тебе, бульдог?” Yuri asked.

“It’s not like we’re going to use the information against you, Yurotchki,” Otabek chimed in. Yuri hesitated.

“A village. I fell asleep next to a fire and woke up in an aircraft much like this,” he mumbled.

“Same with me and Gunnar,” Otabek spoke, pointing at Bulldog. “Let me guess, Omnic crisis hit where you lived too?” Yuri nodded.

“Talon kill your family too?” Gunnar asked. Yuri looked at him in shock.

“Killed my famil- no! Why would they do that?” he choked out.

“To make it easier to fuck around with your head,” Gunnar answered. “That’s what they did with me and Otabek. Killed our moms and Otabek's sister and made my sister one of Widow's girls without me knowing. Made it easier for them to brainwash us and turn us into sleeper agents. Are there pieces from after being chosen you don’t remember?” 

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with-,” Yuri started.

“They wipe that part of your memory. During that time is when they reprogram you into a sleeper agent,” Winston joined in the conversation, looking up from his tablet. Yuri gave him a questioning look, earning a sigh from the gorilla, “Agent Yurotchki, what is your status?” 

“Status, injured and in a foreign aircraft with Overwatch agents,” Yuri responded, in a monotone voice. His tone of voice was odd, almost robotic. 

“Normally you wouldn’t answer like that, but because of your reprogramming, you respond to commands and questions like that if they begin with ‘Agent Yurotchki’,” Winston explained. Yuri gaped at him.  _ What had they done to him? Had they really reprogrammed him to be a sleeper agent? Of course they did. They had to have done it. How else would he explain his answer to Winston’s question about his status. _

“Listen kid, they did the same thing to me and Otabek. Anyone from Talon can give us an order by starting it with our old code names. In your case, only Widow can ‘activate’ you. You have a preset code that she can turn on in order for you to go into attack mode. In your case, I think it would be similar to ours, but I’m not sure what she did to her agents,” Gunnar said.

“Attack mode?” Yuri wondered aloud.

“Basically, it makes you stronger, faster, better. You only take orders from Widow and would turn against us, kill us even. Once you’re activated, anyone can deactivate you if they know what your code word is. Winston, I’m pretty sure, knows it by now,” Otabek said, glancing over at Winston. He nodded.

“You’ll know if when you hear it,” Winston stated.

“Do you have an actual name, kid?” Gunnar questioned. “We can’t just call you by your code name.” 

“It’s Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky,” he responded. Gunnar nodded.

“Well, Yuri. Welcome to the gang. You’ll be safe with us back at the Watchpoint,” Otabek said. “Hey, Athena, can you set up a profile for the newbie?” 

“Profile for Agent Yuri Plisetsky, creating,” a robotic voice responded.

“Thank you,” Gunnar said, shooting a smile in Yuri’s direction. Yuri gave a small smile back.

“We’ll bring you to Dr. Ziegler when we touch down in Gibraltar. She’ll patch you up,” Ana said, putting a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri looked up at her and nodded. For now, his only worry was Talon finding him. Agents that went rogue were publicly executed. He had seen plenty of former agents meet this fate and he didn’t want to meet the same fate. He  _ couldn’t _ .  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I hope you stick around to read the other stories I have for the week. I'm also sorry it's a bit late.
> 
> I'm going to let you guys know what to expect for the other days and where to go to find other works :D.
> 
> Day 1- Birthday "17"  
> Day 2 - Family and Friends "Amusement"  
> Day 3 - AU/Crossover "Agent" (What you're reading now).  
> Day 4 - Animals/Pets "Please?"  
> Day 5 - Social Networks "Likes"  
> Day 6 - Growing Up/ Coming of Age "Years"  
> Day 7 - Free day "Heroes"
> 
> I decided to do an Overwatch AU and combine two of my favorite things. If you feel I have done the Overwatch universe wrong, please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> Translations (note they're from Google and Bing so if I've gotten something wrong please let me know):
> 
> Где я - where am I?  
> самолет - a plane  
> Я был в деревне, почему я здесь сейчас? - I was in a village, why am I here now?  
> Мы все были в деревнях, мы не знаем, куда мы идем - we were all in villages, we don't know where we're going  
> Вниманию пассажиров мы скоро высадимся - Attention passengers, we will be landing shortly  
> Чертов ад - fucking hell  
> Очевидно, что я не в порядке, Ковбой - Obviously I'm not okay, Cowboy  
> Заткнись, демон - shut up, Demon
> 
> Thank you Dee for beta'ing <3\. You're an angel
> 
>    
> You can find other works on yuriplisetskyweek.tumblr.com :D.


End file.
